Kayn/historia
Historia | Przynależność = / Darkini | Rezydencja = | Zawód = *Członek Zakonu Cienia * | Grupy = | Rodzina = | Sojusznicy = ( ); , ( ) | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | Powiązani = , , | 1:Skórka = Kayn Łowca Dusz | 2:Skórka = Kayn z Odysei }} Niemający sobie równych w praktykowaniu zabójczej magii cienia, Shieda Kayn toczy boje o swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie — czyli o to, by pewnego dnia poprowadzić Zakon Cienia ku nowej erze dominacji. Ze śmiałością posługuje się żywą bronią Darkinów zwaną , niezrażony tym, że powoli wypacza ona jego ciało i umysł. Ta sytuacja ma tylko dwa możliwe rozwiązania: albo Kayn zmusi broń do posłuszeństwa... albo złowieszcze ostrze pochłonie go całkowicie, doprowadzając do zniszczenia . Urodzony w Kayn — wraz ze swymi rówieśnikami — zostali zwerbowani jako dziecięcy żołnierze. Była to okrutna praktyka stosowana wyłącznie przez najbardziej nikczemnych dowódców w imperium. Ioniańskie współczucie było słabością, którą należało wykorzystać — wojownicy zawahaliby się przed zaatakowaniem teoretycznie niewinnej osoby. I tak, wyposażony w broń, którą ledwo mógł dźwignąć, Kayn wyruszył na swoją pierwszą walkę, która jednocześnie miała być jego ostatnią. Noxiańskie siły wylądowały u ujścia rzeki Epol. Kayn i inni zostali mimowolnie wysłani jako awangarda, napotykając na swojej drodze niezorganizowane grupy miejscowych, którzy bronili swoich domostw przed powracającymi najeźdźcami. Gdy jego młodzi towarzysze umierali lub uciekali z pola walki, Kayn nie okazywał strachu. Porzucił swój ciężki miecz i sięgnął po znaleziony sierp, zwracając się ku zszokowanym Ioniańczykom w chwili, gdy regularne wojska Noxusu natarły z flanki. Masakra była niewyobrażalna. Rolnicy, myśliwi, a nawet garstka Vastajów — wszyscy zostali bezlitośnie zarżnięci. Dwa dni później, gdy plotki rozeszły się po południowych terytoriach, Zakon Cienia przybył na miejsce masakry. Jego przywódca, , wiedział, że ten obszar nie miał żadnego znaczenia strategicznego. Masakra miała być wiadomością. Noxus nie okaże żadnej litości. Drobny błysk stali zwrócił jego uwagę. Dziecko, mające nie więcej niż dziesięć lat, leżało w błocie, mierząc złamanym sierpem w stronę mistrza zabójców, a jego zakrwawione kłykcie były białe z wysiłku. Oczy chłopca przepełniał ból, nielicujący z jego młodym wiekiem, a także gniew godny zaprawionego w bojach wojownika. Czegoś takiego nie można było się nauczyć. W tym dziecku, porzuconym Noxianinie, Zed dostrzegł broń, którą można by zwrócić przeciwko tym, którzy wysłali go na śmierć. Zabójca wyciągnął dłoń i powitał Kayna w Zakonie Cienia. Tradycyjnie akolici spędzali lata na treningu posługiwania się jedną bronią, ale Kayn opanował je wszystkie — dla niego były to tylko narzędzia, podczas gdy to on był prawdziwą bronią. Wszelki pancerz uznawał za zbędny ciężar i zamiast niego otulał się cieniami, dzięki czemu zabijał wrogów szybko i niedostrzeżenie. Te egzekucje napawały strachem szczęśliwców, którzy zostali oszczędzeni. Gdy legenda Kayna rosła, to samo działo się z jego arogancją. Naprawdę uważał, że pewnego dnia jego potęga przyćmi samego Zeda. Ta arogancka pewność siebie doprowadziła go do przyjęcia ostatniego testu: odnalezienia broni Darkinów, którą niedawno odkryto w Noxusie, i zapobiegnięcia wykorzystania jej przeciwko obrońcom Ionii. Przyjął to zadanie bez wahania, nawet nie zastanawiając się, dlaczego go do tego wybrano. Każdy inny akolita zniszczyłby żywą kosę zwaną Rhaastem, ale Kayn wziął ją we władanie. Spaczenie dotknęło go, gdy tylko zacisnął na niej dłonie. Akolita oraz demon zostali skazani na walkę o uzyskanie kontroli nad swoim losem. Rhaast od dawna oczekiwał na idealnego gospodarza, aby móc dołączyć do swych darkińskich braci i zniszczyć cały świat, ale Kayn nie da się tak łatwo zdominować. Powraca triumfalnie do Ionii, przekonany o tym, że Zed mianuje go następnym przywódcą Zakonu Cienia. Ostrze milenium Pewny siebie Kayn stał w cieniu nokstory, otoczony martwymi żołnierzami, i uśmiechał się ironicznie. Te triumfalne łuki z czarnego kamienia zostały wzniesione jako symbol potęgi — miały wzbudzać strach i lojalność we wszystkich, którzy je przekraczali. Ten jednak stał się grobowcem, pomnikiem fałszywej siły i arogancji, oraz symbolem strachu poległych wojowników, który obrócił się przeciwko nim. Kayn rozkoszował się strachem. Liczył na niego. Był bronią. Podczas gdy jego bracia z Zakonu Cienia opanowali walkę katanami i shurikenami, Kayn opanował posługiwanie się strachem. Jednakże gdy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poczuł pod stopami noxiańską ziemię, stojąc pośród zamordowanych i wkrótce zapewne zapomnianych żołnierzy wroga, odczuł niepokój. Niepokój, który wisiał w powietrzu niczym ciśnienie przed burzą, błagając o wypuszczenie. Nakuri, znajomy akolita Kayna z Zakonu, odwrócił uchwyt swego miecza i przygotował się do bardziej osobistej walki. Trzeba mu przyznać, że prawie udało mu się ukryć drżenie w głosie. — To jak będzie, bracie? Kayn nie odpowiedział. Jego ręce spoczywały swobodnie u boków. Wiedział, że panuje nad sytuacją. Jednakże miał poczucie déjà vu, coś jakby ze snu. Pojawiło się błyskawicznie, a potem zniknęło. Z pustej przestrzeni między nimi dobył się — mroczny i pełen nienawiści, pobrzmiewający odgłosami bólu z tysięcy pól bitew, namawiając ich do działania. — Kto okaże się godny? ---- wezwał swego najlepszego ucznia. Szpiedzy Zakonu potwierdzili przygnębiające plotki. Znienawidzeni Noxianie odkryli starożytną kosę Darkinów, równie potężną, co wszelka magia w . Pojedyncze, szkarłatne oko pełne nienawiści spoglądało z ostrza, kusząc najpotężniejszych wojowników, aby władali nim w walce. Widocznie żaden z nich nie był godny. Każdy, kto dotknął broni, był szybko i boleśnie pochłaniany przez przepełniającą ją nikczemność. Zawinięto ją więc w kolczugę i płótno, a następnie załadowano na strzeżoną karawanę zmierzającą do Bastionu Nieśmiertelności. Shieda Kayn widział, co ma zrobić. To miał być jego ostateczny test. Dotarł na przedmieścia nadmorskiego miasta Vindor, zanim zaczął w ogóle rozważać znaczenie tej podróży. Zaatakowanie wroga w jego własnym kraju było śmiałe. Ale taki właśnie był Kayn. Nie było nikogo, kto mógł się z nim równać, nikogo, komu Zed powierzyłby los Ionii, więc nie mogło być inaczej: Kaynowi przeznaczona była wielkość. Zastawił pułapkę tuż przed zachodem słońca. Nadciągająca karawana była ledwo widoczna z odległości. Dzięki tumanom kurzu wzbijającym się ku pomarańczowemu niebu miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby pozbyć się trzech strażników nokstory. Bezszelestnie prześlizgnął się przez cienie olbrzymiego łuku, gdy pierwszy strażnik rozpoczął patrol. Następnie skorzystał z magii cieni i wszedł w ścianę z czarnego kamienia, jakby była przejściem otwartym tylko dla niego. Widział sylwetki strażników, którzy ściskali oburącz włócznie. Wynurzył się z budowli otoczony cieniem i pozbawił życia drugiego strażnika gołymi rękami. Zanim trzeci zdążył zareagować, Kayn przybrał postać cienistych macek i pomknął brukowaną drogą, pojawiając się przed ofiarą. Błyskawicznie wykręcił głowę mężczyzny, z łatwością skręcając mu kark. Pierwszy strażnik usłyszał odgłos upadającego ciała i zwrócił się w stronę Kayna. Zabójca uśmiechnął się, rozkoszując się chwilą. — On paraliżuje, prawda? — zasyczał, ponownie zanurzając się w cieniu nokstory. — Strach... Wynurzył się z cienia drżącego żołnierza. — To moment, w którym uciekasz, Noxianinie. Opowiedz innym, co tu widziałeś. Żołnierz puścił włócznię i zaczął pędzić w stronę schronienia oferowanego przez Vindor. Daleko jednak nie zabiegł. Odziany w szaty równie czarne, co te noszone przez Kayna, Nakuri wyskoczył zza nokstory i zanurzył katanę w brzuchu uciekającego żołnierza. Drugi akolita spojrzał w oczy Kayna. — Słynna potęga Noxusu? Cóż za urojenie... — Wiedziałem, że jesteś porywczy, bracie — splunął Kayn. — Ale to? Podążałeś za mną tak daleko w nadziei, że podzielę się z tobą chwałą? Nie było czasu na dalsze upomnienia. Słyszeli zbliżającą się karawanę żołnierzy. — Znikaj, Nakuri. Później się z tobą policzę. O ile przeżyjesz. ---- Długie cienie zmierzchu skryły ciała, dopóki zbliżający się żołnierze nie znaleźli się praktycznie pod wielkim łukiem. — Stać! — krzyknął pierwszy z nich, dobywając miecza. — Rozproszyć się! Natychmiast! Zamieszanie wdarło się w szeregi pozostałych, gdy zsiedli z koni. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy Kayn dojrzał transportowany przez nich ładunek. Wyglądał tak, jak opisywał go Zed — zawinięty w kolczugę i płótno, zamocowany na grzbiecie vindorańskiego wierzchowca. Cierpliwość nie była jedną z cnót Nakuriego, który nie tracąc czasu lekkomyślnie rzucił się na najbliższego żołnierza. Kayn zawsze rozważnie dobierał cele i dlatego zaatakował przywódcę żołnierzy, zabijając go jego własnym mieczem. Zwrócił się w stronę wierzchowca, ale kosa zniknęła. Nie. Zaszedł zbyt daleko, aby ponieść porażkę. — Kayn! — krzyknął Nakuri, ścinając kolejnych żołnierzy. — Za tobą! Zdesperowany Noxianin uwolnił broń, której czerwone oko płonęło nieludzkim gniewem. Oczy żołnierza rozszerzyły się, gdy szaleńczo zaczął wymachiwać bronią w kierunku swoich własnych towarzyszy. Było jasne, że nie panuje nad sobą i bezskutecznie usiłuje puścić kosę. Pogłoski były prawdziwe. Ponownie korzystając z magii cienia, Kayn zanurzył się w ciele Noxianina spaczonego przez Darkina. Przez ułamek sekundy spoglądał na świat oczami wiecznej istoty, doświadczając tysiącleci wypełnionych zadawaniem bólu i cierpienia, krzykami i lamentami. Ta rzecz była śmiercią, która ciągle rodziła się na nowo. Była najczystszym złem i trzeba było ją powstrzymać. Wyskoczył z tego, co pozostało po Noxianinie — ciało żołnierza zamieniło się w utwardzone łuski, które rozpadły się na czarne odłamki i dławiący pył. Jedyne, co pozostało, to kosa, której oko było zamknięte. Kayn sięgnął po nią w momencie, w którym Nakuri pozbył się ostatniego wroga. — Bracie, stój! — krzyknął akolita, strząsając krew z katany. — Co robisz? Widziałeś, do czego jest zdolna! Trzeba ją zniszczyć! Kayn zwrócił się ku niemu. — Nie. Należy do mnie. Zbliżyli się do siebie, a żaden nie chciał się wycofać. Poza granicami miasta zaczęły rozbrzmiewać ostrzegawcze dzwony. Chwila zdawała się trwać w nieskończoność. Nakuri chwycił ostrze inaczej. — To jak będzie, bracie? Wtedy kosa przemówiła do Kayna. Głos zdawał się rozbrzmiewać w jego umyśle, ale szerzej otwarte oczy drugiego akolity zdradzały, że on też to słyszy. — Kto okaże się godny? Kayn przywołał macki ciemności, którymi pochwycił broń i przerzucił prosto w swoje przygotowane dłonie. Zdawała się być częścią niego, jakby od zawsze do niego należała i od urodzenia przeznaczone było mu władanie nią. Obrócił ją pewnie w dłoniach i skierował ostrze w stronę gardła Nakuriego. — Czyń swą powinność. de:Kayn/Hintergrund en:Kayn/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów